The Final DreamWorks War: The beginning
by penguin adventures
Summary: Everyone who were ever connected to the penguins even in the smallest of ways throughout time and space has gone missing. Now The Penguins must rescue Their fellow zoo animals, their friends from outside the zoo, their allies, people and animals they barely know, and a dodo from Blowhole's clutches. But it is not yet time for the final battle for the penguins friend's and allies...
1. Prologue: It begins

January 1st 2016

Newfoundland, Canada

Beached fishing boat

(Red Squirrel's POV)

We were stuck on this Canadian beach in this useless fishing boat! If the American Navy hadn't caught up with my battleship the day before new years eve… "This is all the penguin's fault," I shouted. "Um…boss," One of my underling said. "What is it?" I asked. "Why do you wear an eyepatch," he asked. "That's none of your business," I replied. "OF course boss," he replied, "I won't bug you again" he left the bridge and returned to getting the boat off the beach. "Now back to my plan to take revenge on america's greatest penguin commandos," I said, "Hopefully that fool rockgut isn't nearby." I opened up my brilliant plans only to feel a sharp pain on my neck. I was on the floor and got a glimpse of a lobster before everything went black

United States of America

New York, New York

Apartment

(Officer X's POV)

"This is New York Action News with Chuck Charles." "This is Chuck Charles reporting another chapter in the life of the disgraced Animal Control Officer X. It seems he contiunes to go after the so-called commando penguins…." I turned the TV off in disgust if it wasn't for those…Penguins…I would still have my job. One day Penguins…One day I will prove that I'm not crazy and give you the justice you deserve…And get my job back.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and instantly put a hand to it. I pulled a dart out of my neck then brought up to my face. On the side of the dart was a label that read, "Property of Dr. Blowhole". I felt something slam into me knocking me to the floor. I didn't get a chance to look at my captor as I lost conscioness.

Hoboken, New Jersey

The Hoboken Zoo

(Hans' POV)

Savio, Clemson, and I were playing a game of poker when the TV sparked to live. "Greeting my fellow villains!" Blowhole announced. "We're in," I replied. "but I didn't get to explain why I called you," Blowhole said. "It obviously something to do with our revenge on the penguins Dr. Mammalfish," I replied. "Stop calling me that," Blowhole replied, "Meet at Coney Island! Same time as last time…Do Not Be late." "A chance to defeat the Penguins…again," I said, "We won't be late…I can assure you." "Excellent," Blowhole replied, "see you later." Blowhole messaged ended and we began our departure from Hoboken.

"Rat town"

(The Rat King's POV)

"Um, boss," one of the rats said, "we have a visitor with a business proposal." "Where is this visitor," I asked. "Right outside," the rat replied. "Then bring him in here!" I replied. A platypus…Parker or something…was escorted into the room, "Blowhole has a plan to defeat the Penguins," he said. "Awesome, Whats in it for us!" "Yeah!" one of the my fellow rats said. "We'll work the details later," he replied, "but here's what I need to know…You in?" "Totally!" I replied. "excellent," he replied. "Now what's in it for us?" "I think I would be better if I showed you," he replied. I follow the platypus out of the sewers to an awaiting aircraft.

January 2nd 2016

Antartica

Leapord Seal "camp"

(Blowhole's POV)

"Red One!" I said, "status report!" "We have a visual on the Target!" Red One replied. "The less time we spend in the homeland of the…Pen-gu-wins…the better." "She is approaching the trap," Red One replied. "Only tell me when she is in the trap!" I shouted. "She has been trapped," Red One said. "Retrival team move out!" I shouted. "Before the other leapord seals get here!" "Help! Help!" the young leapord seal shouted. "And Before they hear her Calls for help!" I shouted.

"Proachers!" One of the leapord seals shouted. "Smells like…Food!" another leapord seal replied. "Hunter!" a leapord seal that was clearly in charge, "Sit tight I'm coming!" "Dad! Hurry!" she shouted, "I'm surrounded by lobsters!" "Food?" another seal said. "Yes…save my daughter and have lunch at the same time…Charge!" "Save Hunter!" "Food! Eat!"

"Hmmm…seems that the other leapord seal aren't as smart as their leader," I said, "no matter." "Helicopter is in position!" One of the elite lobster replied. I watched with sasfication as the leapord seal was lifted into the helicopter as her father watched helplessly. I pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "return to base." The Helicopter flew away while another once landed just long enough for us to get on. It then quickly took off to keep up with the other helicopter. "This is Dolphin One to Lobster Two do you copy, Over" red one said. "This is Lobster Two to Dolphin One we hear you loud and clear, Over." "We will return to the aerial base immediately, over" I replied. "Understood…This is Lobster Two, over and out."

January 3rd 2016

Chicago, Illinois

Under the Lincoln Park Zoo Penguin Habitat

IPSA Headquarters

(Rockgut's POV)

"Enemy incursion alert! Enemy incursion alert!" "I am declaring a defcon red!" I announced, "This is not a drill! On your feet you dandy dumplings!" "This is level 1! There's too many of them! Their too many of them! Ahhhhhh!" "We lost contact with level 1!" the penguin next to me shouted. "Seal off levels 2, 3, and 4!" I shouted. "Bulkhead doors are not responding!" "This is level 2! The enemy force is too well trained! WE can't hold them off!" "Shut down the elevator!" I said. "command center control is being overridden!" "All agents on level 2 fallback!" I announced. "We are falling back to level…Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"This is Level 3 the bulkheads are breached…What the heck is that!" "Sir, Level three has just gone dark!" "Can you contact anyone down there!" I shouted. "emergency lines of communication has also gone dark." "This is Level 4! We are retreating to level 5 with the survivors from levels 2 and 3!" "Status report what happened down there!" I said. "The enemy force is well armed with a variety of weapons!" "Arm yourselfs and get down to level 9!" I said, "Protecting the command center is your top priority!" "Attention all personal!" I announced, "retreat to level 9! Protect the command center…" "The enemy has breached level 5!" "This is level 6! All personal successful evacuated from level 5! WE are approached level 7 as you speak!" "Level 6 has been breached!"

"This is level 8! All personal have been evacuated from level 7!" "Level seven has gone dark!" "Level 8 is compromised!" "All personal evacuated from level 8!" "All agents have gathered in defensive positions outside the command center doors." "This level has been breached!" I picked up a radio and said, "Status report!" "We are outnumbered! There's too many of them!" "Sir, they can't hold them back forever! I suggest we fallback to the bunker!" "We are falling left and right!" "Fallback positions!" was shouted in the background. "We can't hold them off…you need to…Ahhhhhhh!" The Doors to the command center exploded and an army of lobsters approached armed with a variety of weapons. "Fallback to the bunker!" I shouted. The Elevator to the bunker arrived and out of the elevator Dr. Blowhole arrived, "IPSA Headquarters Chicago is ours," he announced. I contacted the P3CUS thru the secure network, "IPSA Chicago has fallen…IPSA Chicago has fallen." "Ah…Special Agent Buck Rockgut we meet once again," Blowhole replied. "This is not the end of this Blowhole," I replied.

"No it is not," Blowhole replied. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I fell to the ground. "This is only the beginning," blowhole said as I blanked out.

January 4th 2016

North Wind Headquarters

Conference room

(Classified's POV)

"Just last night The IPSA headquarters in Chicago went dark," I said, "shortly afterward the Penguin Central Command Center of the United States also went dark." "Hostile activity?" Eva asked. "Without question," I replied, "Special Agent Rockgut is reported missing…" An alarm with off and eva rushed to the compute, "Incoming alert! Area 52 has gone dark! IPSA Megacarrier II also under attack." "Incoming message!" Short Fuse said, "from the IPSA!" "This is Super Special Agent Nigel Tux IPSA british divison," Nigel said, "PAAT has fallen!" "Are their any survivors?" I asked. "Yes, they have joined the ranks of the IPSA…or what's left of it. Without the P3CUS the IPSA is in disarray. And the Attack on the megacarrier is not helping."

"Have you contacted the team in New York?" "We tried," Nigel replied, "but our communication systems have been compromised making reliable communication impossible…We barely had enough signal to make this call." "Where are you right now," I said. "I can't say Blowhole has hacked whatever communication system we still have…he could be listening." "You didn't contact us with a secure channel."

"There is no secure channel…not anymore," Nigel said, "Sorry I have to cut this short…we are running out of bars!" The entire screen was lit up with "End transmission." And then another alarm with off and a computer voice said, "Inturder alert! Inturder Alert! Inturder Alert! Mulitple enemy signatures detected!" "Eva! Where are the intruders!" The door window behind us exploded sending scrapnel everywhere. "Right here," Dr Blowhole said as he entered. "Dr. Francis Blowhole," I spat. "Greetings Classified," Blowhole said, "or should I call you by your real name?" "Don't you dare," I replied. Blowhole put a gas mask on before a smoke filled the room, "Knockout gas!" Short Fuse shouted before passing out. Corporal and Eva followed suit passing out instantly. "It looks like you need some fresh air," Blowhole said. I held my breath as I reached for a gas mask.

"I knew you try something like that," Blowhole replied his voice sounding darth vader-like behind the gas mask. Blowhole pulled out a tranquilizer gun and fired a single dart my way. I felt the dart hit my fur then everything went dark as Blowhole's evil laugh filled my ears…

January 5th 2016

New York, New York

The Consolidated Amalgamated Building(in midtown)

(Parker's POV)

"Parker we have a visual on the falcon," Red One replied. "Hand me the net-gun," I said. The Lobster handed me the net-gun and I aimed at the falcon known as Kitka. I fired and the falcon found herself in a net trapped on the roof. With a group of lobsters I approached the falcon, "who are you! What is this!" she asked. "Don't worry Kitka," I said, "it will be over in a second." "How do you know my name!" she asked. I hit her with my toxic spurs before she could ask any more questions.

"Get her into the Helicopter," I said, "Before she wakes up." The Lobster lugged the net with the unconscious falcon into the helicopter as I hopped on board. "Get us out of here," I said. The Lobster nodded and the helicopter took off before leaving the skyline behind. "Our prisoner has woken up," Red One said, "should I knock her out?" "Blowhole wanted her delivered to him virturally unharmed," I said, "just sedate her." Red One nodded and when to the back of the aircraft to deal with the falcon. "This is Platypus One to Dr. Blowhole," the lobster pilot said into the radio, "the Falcon is captured"

Central Park

(Max AKA Mooncat's POV)

I running towards the Zoo lobster on my tail…If I can just make it to the Zoo maybe the Penguins can help me. I need their protection especially since these lobsters know I witnessed their kidnapping of that falcon. I need to tell the penguins of Kitka being taken. If I could just get to the Zoo. "Don't let him escape!" One of the lobsters gruffly said. "Help me! Somebody help me!" The Penguin's car appeared in front of me, "Mooncat! Get in!" Skipper shouted. I hopped into the penguin's car, "Petal to the metal Rico!" Rico hit the gas and we sped away leaving the lobsters in our dust.

"Mooncat can you explain to me why Blowhole's lobsters were chasing you?" Skipper said. "I witnessed something," I said. "Well welcome to the Penguin Witness Protection Program," Skipper replied. "You'll be safe at our HQ…Blowhole's lobsters wouldn't dare attack us," Kowalski said. We sped past the zoo gates and stopped in front of the penguin Habitat. "Private escort Mooncat into our base," Skipper said, "Kowalski, Rico, and I will form a perimeter!" Rico hacked up a rocket launcher and went on direction. Kowalski and Skipper went two directions "Private we're going to make some rounds…we're join you later." Skipper said as he walked away.

Private escorted me into the habitat and stood guard as I climbed down into the penguins base. "We'll come down later," Private said, "once Skipper decides it's safe to return." Private joined me in the base and keep viligance on the hatch. Skipper and the other's returned a few minutes later. "Okay Mooncat," Skipper said, "what did you see." "I saw the lobsters load Kikta into a helicopter and leave…they must have seen me." "This has turned into a rescue mission," Skipper said, "Whatever blowhole has planned for Kitka can't be good." "How long were you running from those lobsters mooncat," Skipper said. "two hours," Mooncat said, "they would have caught up…" "Good thing we found you when we did," Private said.

"WE need to storm Blowhole's base…" "Blowhole would be expecting that," Skipper said, "he probably has some trap set up." "We covertly break into blowhole's base and rescue Kitka," Kowalski said. A lobster grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the shadows while Skipper and Kowalski argued. "Mooncat? Mooncat!" Skipper shouted but it was too late. I was dragged into a cargo helicopter and was face to face with blowhole. "What should we do with him?" a platypus asked. "He told the pen-gu-wins about kitka…" blowhole said, "he must pay for that!"

"Penguins! Help!" I shouted as the cargo bay doors closed. "OH…Help is a long way away pussy-cat," parker replied. "there are others animals in this zoo," I said, "they would have heard..." Blowhole smiled and said, "You mean THESE animals!" The Lobsters dropped a curtain revealing the rest of the zoo animals tied up in cages with duct-tape over their mouths. a squirrel, a male otter, a raccoon, and a mother duck with her ducklings were captured along with the zoo animals. "Why are you capturing all of us," I asked. "Well Mooncat," Blowhole said, "they all have some connection with the pen-gu-wins." "You will never get away with this," a sheep said. "Quiet! Or I'm ducttape your mouth and put you in the cage with the Dodo!" "My name is dode," the dodo replied. "This has gone too far!" I turned to see a dolphin in a tank filled with water. "and I used to like you sis," Blowhole replied. "Dr. Blowhole Lulu the chimp has been captured," Red One said.

"The penguin will defeat you," a female jauguar said. "The penguins won't be able to find you," Blowhole replied. "The Penguins can do the impossible," a tiger with a Russian accent said. "What do we do vitaly…" "Don't worry Stefano…we'll be fine." "This is not crack-a-lacking." "would someone put a muzzle on the zebra," Blowhole said. "Who do I complain to about the poor sanitation in this cages!" a giraffe said. "calm down melmen," a hippo said. "Quiet all of you!" blowhole spat. And somebody's phone rang, "Lobsters! For the last time Put Your PHONES ON VIBRATE!" "I'm sorry your network can not be reached…please try again later." "Sorry," a lion said, "hey dolphin your brain called it wants your evil plan back!" "Humor will not serve you well Lion," Blowhole said. "You won't get away with this," the lion replied. "Alex…Alex… Alex… I already have gotten away with it," Blowhole replied. "The Amarillo Kid would like to see a flight attendant! I have yet to receive my free nuts!" "This is not an airliner!" Blowhole said, "This is your one way ticket to pain!" "Um…just take me back to texas," the armadillo said. "No we're not going to texas," Blowhole replied. "Do you have wifi in this dump?" a puffin asked holding an ipad said. "We're in a helicopter cargo bay…there is no wifi in here!" "I'll try the cockpit then Dr. mammalfish." "I am not a fish," Blowhole replied.


	2. Chapter One: The Empty Zoo

January 7th 2016

Penguin HQ

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper's Log 11:00 it has been 2 days since Mooncat disappeared under our watch…and the entire Zoo went missing. The North Wind is Silent and we lost contact with penguin superiors at the P3CUS. The IPSA has has not answered any of our calls and the Space-Time Teleport mysteriously doesn't work…" "Working on it!" Kowalski said. "Kowalski our chief science officer is 'working on it' and morale is at an all time low. The Zoo is currently closed as the all the employees including the zoo overlords are also missing. The Sewers are suspiciously clear of rodent activity and The Hoboken Zoo is also suspiciously empty. Dode the Dodo is missing from the museum of natural history and Kikta is still missing. Even Fred the Squirrel and momma duck and her ducklings are also missing. As for who or what is responsible or whether all these disappearances are connected is yet to be determined…"

"Skipper the Fur power performance in Seattle was canceled but the circus issued an apology!" "They never cancel a show," I said, "This is suspicious." "Skipper," Kowalski said holding up the space-time communicator, "I just finished talking with the Arendelle royal handler and he says Anna, Elsa, Sven, Marshmallow, Olaf, Kai, and Kristoff has gone missing." "Missing?" I said. Kowalski dialed the number for Astrid and Hiccup but got Gobbler instead, "Where are Astrid and Hiccup," Kowalski asked, "gone? What do you mean gone!" Kowalski looked up from the communicator with a grim expression, "Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Toothless, stormfly, meatlug, and hookfang are missing." Kowalski tried Corona but got the same result, "Rupunzal, pascal, finn, and their horse are missing." "What is their horse's name?" I asked. "Didn't catch the name of the horse." "Maximius!" Private said. "You can tell what Private's been watching," I muttered.

"So someone or something is taking are allies from across time and space," I said. "This person, animal, or thing has also seemly allied himself with our greatest enemies." "Who," I said. "Hans, Savio, Clemson, the red squirrel, officer X, the rats, the hornets…need I contiune?" And then Private's phone rang, "It's alex's mother! Zuba is missing!" "This is bad," I said. "Skipper," Kowalski, "it seems the rest of fur power also went missing." "Who or what is doing this!" I said. "I am unable to contact The Doctor…" Kowalski said, "wait that's normal." "Wait…everyone we ever had contact with," Private said. "There is only one villain who would do that," I said. Our Tv sparked to live and our base filled with Blowhole's laughter. "Blowhole!" We all shouted.

"I Dr. blowhole has taken everyone who has even the slightest connection to you," blowhole said, "Even some annoying partying lemurs, hunter and her dad…" "Hunter?" Private said, "you took hunter?" "Yes along with Dalek-cann, rusty, a cricket, that guy who keeps saying my car, an old woman, a mad rabid dog, and that old squirrel." "What madness have you planned this time," I said. "Frankie the pigeon and with those cockroaches…and all of Doris's boyfriends." "Which ones?" Kowalski said. "All of them including that manatee." "He was ugly on the inside too," Kowalski replied. "I actually agree with you on that one." "Just try and rescue anyone," blowhole said, "or they will sleep with the fishes!" The transmission ended leaving us all in shock.

"fish don't sleep so much as rest," Kowalski said, "you think a dolphin would know that…unless he means…" "WE are going to rescue everyone!" I said, "maybe erase the memories of the humans he captured." "Skipper the chances of rescuing everyone is slim," Kowalski said. "We're going to beat Blowhole," I said, "And then we're free everyone!" "We don't even know where Blowhole is," Private said. "Yeah!" rico added. "Kowalski run a trace," I said. Kowalski rushed to the TV, "the signal seems to be coming from…" Kowalski pulled out the speak-n-spell, "THE MOON"

"Mr. Kowalski ready the Penguin One!" I said. "Rico pack all our equipment!" I said, "Private get the helmets!" Everyone rushed to their appointed tasks leaving me in the base. "Skipper," Kowalski said breaking the silence, "The Penguin One is ready!" "Let's load up!" I said. We walked in slow motion towards the penguin one. I stopped, "Well we'll never rescue anyone at this rate…let's pick up the pace!" We ran towards the rocket and got on board. "T-minus…Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Ignation!" The Rocket rocked as the thrusters activated and The Penguin One blasted up into the atmosphere. "Let's see…Upper atmosphere…moon!" Kowalski said setting the destination. "We're coming to get you…everyone," I said, "Operation lunar rescue is a go!"

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: To the Moon!

Earth's Orbit

11:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" I said. "We are making good progress," Kowalski said. "Watch out!" Private said as the International Space Station sped our way. "Evasive!" I shouted. Kowalski pulled on the control then…our thrusters exploded. "What was that!" I said. "I forgot to clean the thrusters," Kowalski replied. I faceplamed, "Engaging emergency thrusters," Kowalski said pushing a button. The thrusters activated and we rocketed around the ISS...it's crew was probably very confused. Once we were clear of the space station the emergency thrusters exploded. "Switching on the emergency boosters," Kowalski muttered flipping another switch. The Emergency boosters exploded as soon as they were turned on.

"We have lost all secondary boosters and thrusters," Kowalski said. "what about the primary boosters?" Private said. "Switching on Primary Boosters," Kowalski said flipping a switch. The Booster roared to life and blasted us forward several feet before exploding. "That was our last hope!" Kowalski said, "And we're drifting dangerously close to the Van Allen Belts!" "Is that bad?" Private said. "extremely high levels of radiation," Kowalski replied, "yeah that's bad." "Engage the Landing thrusters," I replied. "Then how are we going to land on the moon!" Kowalski asked. "We'll cross the bridge when we get to it," I said. "Engaging Landing thrusters," Kowalski said reaching for a lever…and nothing happened.

"Don't worry," Kowalski said, "they just need some time to warm up." "How long until we reach the radiation belts?" I asked. "twenty minutes," Kowalski said, "the thrusters will activate before then." "Considering that is one of your inventions…" I said, "You better be absolutely sure those thrusters will activate." "They will," Kowalski said, "They never failed us in the past..." "Except when returning to earth from a highrise building," I said. "Okay they never failed us after that mission," Kowalski muttered. "So what exactly would extremely high levels of radiation do it us?" Private asked letting the question hang over our heads. "Radiation options," I said. "Hope the radiation kills you quickly," Kowalski replied, "and kiss the earth goodbye…" "Or maybe it would be just like the fantastic four," Private said. "It better not that remake was horrible," Kowalski replied.

"Kowalski if we end up like the fantastic four…" "The Van Allen Radiation Belts are more likely to kill us then give us super-powers," Kowalski muttered. And then the landing thrusters activated and Kowalski pointed us straight at the moon. The rocket shook as it sped forward the moon getting bigger in our window. Alarms started to fill the cockpit as the landing thrusters were being used incorrectly. The Moon contiuned to get closer as we seemed to speed up. "Skipper we have reached lunar orbit," Kowalski said, "we will be landing shortly" "Incorrect use of landing thrusters has persisted…extreme risk of rocket destruction… engaging thruster self-destruct," the computer said. "No! No! No!" Kowalski said, "I didn't program that!" "Have a nice day Pen-gu-wins," the computer said in Blowhole's recorded voice. "Kowalski status report!" I said. "I am randomly pushing buttons until the self-destruct is terminated!" Kowalski replied. "Self destruct of landing thrusters can not be countermanded…Nice Try Pen-gu-wins!" There was a loud explosion and the depressurization alarm went off as all the air and the four of us were sucked out of the rocket. "Kowalski!" I shouted before the vacumm of space silenced all noise.

(end of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Lunar Capture

Orbit of the moon

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

I watched as the penguin one slammed into the lunar surface creating a new crater on the surface. "Kowalski!" Skipper's voice shouted over my comms, "Progress Report!" "We are floating helplessly over the moon," I said. "Kowalski we have incoming!" Private shouted on the comms. "No need to shout," I said, "I can hear you perfectly over the comms!" "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico shouted. I turn to see a dolphin shaped space-shuttle silently come our way. "Kowalski what is happening report!" Skipper said. "Blowhole found us," I replied. "Exactly foolish Pen-gu-wins," blowhole said cutting into our comms, "coming to my lunar base was the worst plan you even devised." "How did you know of our plans," Skipper said. "Have you forgotten the advanced looking at you technology," Blowhole said.

"Always gets the good stuff," I muttered. "Well anyway…welcome aboard Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied. "what does that mean?" Skipper said. A pair of flaps opened at the back of the cockpit and a tractor beam shot out. The tractor beam sucked us into the shuttle and deposited us in the cockpit. "Welcome to my space shuttle," Blowhole replied menacingly. "We didn't have a choice in the matter," Skipper spat. "I was looking forward to gloating about my plans," Blowhole said, "but I don't like you tone…Lobster escort them to the prison in the back."

Blowhole turned to Red One, "take us to our lunar base…but take it slow!" "Why? you have enough thrust to get to their in no time," I said. "It built suspence," Blowhole replied. "Oh the suspence is killing me," Skipper mocked. "In that case," Blowhole said, "Slow and steady Red one!" The Lobsters forced us into the cargo hold section and escorted us past a smaller shuttle towards the robotic cargo arm in the rear of the hold. I noticed that the cargo bay doors were open, "How are we still breathing," Skipper asked. "See the black lines on the floor," the lobster replied, "and those posts…As long as you stay within them you will have oxygen." "Force field," I replied, "makes sense." "Why aren't we floating?" Private asked. "Shuttle has an artfically gravity field," the lobster said, "No don't make me throw you out of the oxygen field!"

A second shuttle appeared upside down above the opening in the ceiling of the cargo bay. The shuttle opened it's cargo bay door. The Robotic arm in the back went into action and grabbed a crate from the other shuttle and as the lobster escorted us past it placed the crate in the cargo hold. The Arm went back into it's slot and the bay doors slammed shut and we got a glimpse of the oxygen field before it deactivated. The Lobsters brought us to crate in the back of the spacecraft then walked us into the reinforced interior. Their was a jail cell in the back of the dimly lit crate which we were rudely shoved into. The Jailer close the door, locked it, then put the keys back on a hook that was way out of our reach. The Jailer left with the other lobsters then looked the doors of the crate cutting us off from the rest of the shuttle.

* * *

4 hours later

The Crate doors opened and we were sprung from our cages. Dr. Blowhole and some lobsters escorted us out of the crate and back to the cockpit. The shuttle had landed on the luner surface and was docked to a enclosed walkway leaded into blowhole's base. Lobsters and equipment was already leaving the shuttle thru the airlock. We exited the airlock and were escorted thru the walkway to the base. Thru the windows we saw several other shuttles and four battle cruisers docked to similar walkways all leading to the lunar base. "We don't have time for sightseeing Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied as we entered a hanger filled with smaller shuttles, battle cruisers, moon buggies, what looked like fighter jets, and strange looking vehicles with deadly weapons. I noticed a few projects amoung the working vehicles that were being meticulously worked on by the lobsters. The sounds of welding equipment, power tools, cranes, and hammers filled the hanger as they contiuned working seemly unaware of our presence.

"Admiring my lunar tanks are we?" Blowhole said. Lobsters moved around quickly doing various tasks moving between the many vehicles. After moving us past the various vehicles, spacecraft, and projects they escorted us out of the hanger and into room brightly lighted and filled with fishtanks overflowing with a variety of fish and other edible sea creatures. "An…you built youself a fish-farm," I said. "OF course how else could I get my favorite fish on this desolate rock?" Blowhole said. We exited the fish-farm and were escorted into a bio-dome with all sorts of crops, vegetables, nuts, and fruit. The air was filled with the singing of songbirds and the buzzing of insects. Bugs also crawled around in the dirt on the floor of the dome.

"Why all of this?" Skipper said as various farm vehicles moved around and lobsters were climbing ladders to reach the tops of the trees. Some other lobsters were watering a variety of plants and trees. "This bio-dome and the fish-farm will allow this base to contiune operations even if our food supply lines are cut off," Blowhole said, "Also the oxygen provided by the trees in all five bio-domes circulations throughout the base…Keeping our recycled air from going stale." "Air can go stale?" Skipper asked. "IF you recycle it enough times," I replied. "IF our oxygen recyclers fail we will still have plenty of fresh air."

Blowhole and the lobster escorted us from the biodome, down a wide corrider. "This corrider is part of the bio-dome network a network of corriders that connect the bio-domes to each other, the hangers, and the main base itself." "Wait we're not even in the main base yet?" Skipper asked. "Well all the docked space craft you saw were docked to Primary Hanger two," Blowhole explain clearly enjoying showing off, "There are four primary hangers and several secondary hangers that form a ring around the bio-domes at the four corners of the base only the primary hangers have docking points. The Ring of hangers is collectively known as the space port." Blowhole explaination dragged on, "The Entire base is surrounded by a force field that only allows in authorized vehicles." We reached the end of the corridor and went thru a pair of sliding doors and into the main base. Like most of Blowhole's earth-based lairs it had two levels and several banks of computers. This lair drafted all of Blowhole's other bases…with the expection of his helicarrier. The bottom of the bio-dome could be seen at the center of the main base. "see I'm not a monster," Blowhole said, "I put all my prisoners in the largest of the five bio-domes…and it's a paradise in there."

"Of course I had to releash the humans…they were getting demanding," Blowhole said, "so I dropped back on earth…in the australian outback." "The Australian outback?" I said. "Don't worry they are only an hour's trek away from civilization…I'm sure they'll find an way back to the states after that." "So now what," I said. "Since you have no escape," Blowhole said, "enjoy the company of your friends and allies…forever." "there is only one way in and out and it's guarded by you worst enemies and some chromeclaws," blowhole said. Hans, The Rat King, the red squirrel, and Clemson arrived with an army of lobsters. Hans restrained Skipper, Clemson grabbed Rico, The Rat King got me in his death-grip, and the Red Squirrel restrained Private. "Take them away," Blowhole said. They forcefully escorted us to the biodome's only entrance and shoved us inside. As the doors closed we got a glimpse of Officer X's sastified expression and Hans' puzzling half-grin. The door locked electronically and sealed us in the dome the sides cleverly tinted to block our view of Blowhole's lunar lair. We found ourselves on a metal platform surrounded by water in the distance were four islands connected by bridges. "So now what?" I said. "Our friends and allies are that way," Skipper said, "Let's make an army out of them…"

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: another battle of the moon

Blowhole's Lunar Base

Main Bio-dome

(Skipper's POV)

I paced back and fourth trying to find a way off the metal platform, "Kowalski options," I said. "WE could swim to the closest islands and find a way to the other islands from there," Kowalski said. "Who knows what kind of sea creatures Blowhole put in those waters!" "We could use that boat!" Private said pointing to a speedboat. "Well at least Blowhole has some fancy expensive toys we can borrow. "Skipper we have a full tank of gas!" Kowalski said as we hopped onto the boat. "Full speed ahead," I said pointing in the direction of the islands.

Shortly…  
We beached the speedboat on the beach of the island in the middle of the dome. We looked up to see a fantasic view of earth thru the top of the dome. "Okay enough spacegazing," I replied, "we have our friends and allies to rescue." We made it to a town with concrete and metal walls with lobsters on top of the battlements and a draw bridge that was lowered. A loud alarm with off the the lobsters started to lob stuff at us. "Skipper the main doors into the town are made of wood," Kowalski said.

"Rico…" I said. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and fired at the doors. The Doors exploded and a legion of rats armed with swords charged at us. "Um…why the roman helmets, shields, and weapons?" Kowalski asked. "we though it would look awesome," one of the rats replied. "Archers at the ready!" the rat shouted. Rats armed with longbows appeared on the top of the fortified wall with flaming arrows. "Fire on my command!" a lobster shouted from above. "No Fire on My command!" the rat in front of us shouted. "Blowhole gave me command of this town!" "Fire on my command," the rat said, "Now!" "Do not fire! You have not been commanded!"

While the rat and the lobster argued who was in command and everyone stood around confused we slipped into the town unnoticed. "They only built one wall?" I said, "cheap." Kowalski and Rico took the lobsters operating the draw bridge and withdraw the bridge. "close that metal gate just in case," I said as Rico dragged the unconscious lobsters out of the way. Kowalski destroyed the generator that powered the drawbridged motors disabling the entire system. "ha! They built a drawbridge that raises and lowers electronically without a manual backup system?" Kowalski said. "I would have never thought that you would put the words drawbridge and electronically in the same sentence…ever," Private said.

A metal gate lowered from above and Kowalski closed and locked the interior wooden gates. "Now we just have to deal with the defenders on top of the battlements," Kowalski said. Flaming arrows flew to the ground all around us as Lobsters and Rats charged at us from all sides. "Do not let them near the prisoners!" Rico threw a smoke bomb to the ground and in the confusion all the lobsters and rats started to fight each other. We found where they were keeping the prisoners, "rico…paper clip," Kowalski said looking at the heavy door. Rico hacked up a paper clip, "Attack stack men!" We stacked on top of each other and Kowalski began work on the lock. And then the door suddenly opened knocking us all to the ground. "How did…how did…Was the door unlocked this entire time!" Kowalski shouted as Elsa, Anna, Astrid, Hiccup, and Kristoff opened the door. "where's the snowmen, where's snotlout, where's the dragons, where's sven, "I shouted.

"Snotlout and the dragons are back in berk," Astrid said. "Oh…Gobbler must have overreacted then," Kowalski replied as I glared at him. "So where's the snowmen, kia, and sven then," I said. "Arendelle." "So both of your sources overrated?" I said. "that's just great," another voice said. "I just got a call from corona," Kowalski, "Flynn, Rupunzal, pascal, and the horse haven't been kidnapped afterall." "Maybe you should have told your sources to make sure who they said was missing were actually missing," I said. "I jumped to conclusions," Kowalski said.

"So where are our other friends," I said. "do you honestly think I would keep all of your friends and allies and the moon?" Blowhole said. "Why didn't you capture rupunzal and company then," I said. "They have nothing to do with this," Blowhole replied. "what about the dragons," I said. "Keep a bunch of firebreathing dragons locked up?" Blowhole said, "are you insane?" "How did you get in here if there is only one way in," I said. "I lied," Blowhole said, "there are multiple ways in here." "Where are the rest of our friends of allies!" Skipper shouted. "Back on earth," Blowhole said, "also do you really think I would be that easy?" "You knew we were coming here," Kowalski said, "so you relocated everyone." "When did he relocate them?" "I had the lobster load the prisoners on a shuttle when we were heading over here." "That explains why you took It slow," I muttered. "Also by the way of none of this is actually here," Blowhole replied. The hologram of blowhole faded and then the rest of the base, Elsa, Anna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Kristoff were revealed as holograms and faded out of existence. We all found ourselves on the lunar surface, "That's weird we shouldn't be breathing right now," Kowalski said. "I'm more concerned about blowhole being able to make convincingly realistic holograms." the shuttle that we arrived in appeared, "Remember when the Daleks incased the entire moon inside a metal sphere…then pumped that sphere with oxygen." "All the oxygen should be gone," Kowalski said. "In addition to the dome," Blowhole said, "daleks built several oxygen producers and force fields to contain the air….you inside the only force field still operational."

"So the force fields to keep oxygen inside your shuttle when the cargo doors on the roof are open…" "Was stolen dalek tech," Blowhole replied. "So we're survive up here until we died thrist and starvation," I said. "well the force field is failing," Blowhole said, "you would run out of oxygen in a few hours…maybe a day. Depending on how bad it is failing." "You don't know," I said. "Last time I checked…was months ago!" "By the way so you don't have a lunar base?" Kowalski said. "Not on the light side of the moon," Blowhole said, "my real lunar base is on the dark side of the moon." "OF course it is," Kowalski muttered, "of course blowhole would prefer the dark side of the moon." "Oh by the way," Blowhole said, "here's the original penguin one not the decoy I the built to entrap you." The Penguin One was beamed in front of us with a sign that read, "To be return to the penguins." "OF course you will never find my new base back on earth," Blowhole said, "Farewell pen-gu-wins!"

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Back to Earth

The Moon

(Kowalski's POV)

"I should have know!" Skipper said, "all of our friends and allies being imprisoned on the moon…I knew it was too good to be true!" I held up my reverse engineered sonic and scanned the force field, "Skipper the force field will expire in…not long." "Into the Penguin One!" Skipper shouted. We all pailed into the penguin one Rico closing the door behind us. "Engage launch sequence!" Skipper shouted. I started the launch counter, "Launch in T-minus Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Ignition!" The boosters roared to life and the Penguin One left the lunar surface, "We have Liftoff!" I announced as we broke from the moon's gravity.

I expertly avoided Keplar, gps satellites, spy satellites, communication satellites, the Van Allen Radiation belts, the hubble space telescope, the International Space Station, and a ton of space junk. "Kowalski is their suppose to be residual by-product from the Churrostifishinitizer in orbit?" Skipper said. "Yes," Kowalski said, "I am detecting minuscule amounts of residual material from the big blue marble but it won't be enough to cause problems to the earth…as long as we don't add to it." "Good! Rico add that to the reasons why we should never resume production of… Furros," Skipper said, "the food that tricked us with it's deliciousness while it destroyed the planet." "I never want to see another furro ever again," Private shouted.

And the rocket began to shake as the it began to reenter the atmosphere, "Status report!" Skipper said. "I have the rocket positioned in the correct trajectory for reentry," I replied as we spun wildly. I started to push random buttons, "Progress report," Skipper said. "I am randomly pushing buttons as we spin out of control Skipper!" I said. "I can push one?" Skipper said, "I'll feel better." "Um…isn't the earth suppose to get closer?" "Kowalski? Anaylsis?" "Um…Everything is operationing correctly…but the thrusters have been deactivated." "Then way aren't we spiraling to our deaths to the planet below?" Skipper said. I wiped out my sonic and scanned everything, "Um…Houston we have a problem," I said. "What?" Skipper asked. "We are trapped in a tractor beam," I replied. "Blowhole," Skipper said. "No it's more powerful then Blowhole's," I replied, "if it's able to rip us from reentry trajectory." Private looked out his window, "I have a visual on the enemy!" "Who are they so I can give them a piece of my mind," I said, "nobody messes with the penguin one…Nobody." "Kowalski…about that…the enemy is…well…" "Spit it out Private," I said. "Well the ones messing with the penguin one are…"

The Rocket was flipped around and we all got an eyeful of the entire Dalek Fleet. "The Daleks…" Private said. "Houston we most definitely have a problem…" I said. "No," Skipper said as the heartbeat sound of their engines reached our ears. The Penguin One was releashed from the Dalek flagship's tractor beam as the ships started to fire on us. Several Alarm blared as we began to take damage, "Kowalski get us out of here!" Skipper said. "The Daleks locked my controls!" I shouted. "Alert Damage is critical! Repeat Damage to Penguin One is critical!" the computer shouted. Rico hacked up the Space-Time Teleport and sent it flying thru the zero-gravity to me.

I didn't grab the teleport instead I flipped up a cover on the control panel. I stuck a key into a keyhole turned the key then pushed a big red button. The Dalek Fleet vanished and we found ourselves on the other side of the planet. "That won't hold the Daleks off for long," I said as I reactivated the thrusters. "Let's fight them on our home turf then," Skipper said. The Penguin one on the correct trajectory rocketed thru the upper atmosphere as I achieved reentry. "Why are we heading for Madagascar!" Skipper shouted, "Point us toward Africa! Anything but Madagascar!"  
"Skipper I'm sorry," I said, "but the Daleks are right on our tails!" The Dalek Ship above us fired at our thrusters and sent the penguin one spinning end over end to the planet below. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted "eject us now!" "Skipper! We're in the upper statrosphere!" I shouted, "We be killed instantly!" The Dalek fleet contiuned to fire upon us making the situation worst.

We entered the troposphere and I hit the eject button and we were sucked into the air and landed on the windscreen of a jetliner. "Bird Strike," a captain that seemed very familiar said, "Log it." He hit the button for the wipers and knocked us off the plane. "Why do we keep getting into these situations!" Skipper said. "Skipper!" I shouted, "We're still being fired upon!" "Evasive!" Skipper said as we headed towards another plane. "We're coming in hot!" Skipper shouted. This time Private managed not to get on fire this time as we broke thru the roof of the plane. "Okay," Skipper said, "Kowalski what the trajectory of this plane!" "Based on this logbook," I said, "this plane just left cario and is one route to London." "England?" Skipper said, "not with the Daleks on our tails." And then the Daleks started firing around the plane. "Please remain in your seats," the pilot said, "we are experiencing some..." And then as if someone hit the airbrakes the entire aircraft stopped and several passenser where throw to the back of the aircraft. " ** _This Aircraft is trapped in our tractor beam,"_** The Supreme dalek announced over the intercom, " ** _It will be taken into our cargo bay! Once this aircraft is safety on board you will be processed for…Extermination!"_**

 ****The Plane was taken into the dalek's cargo bay and landed with a thud. The Doors towards the front of the aircraft exploded and a special weapons dalek entered the plane. The passengers were now running towards the rear of the aircraft. The Dalek started firing at the empty seats clearing a path for itself intent on exterminating the passengers. It moved thru first class exterminating anyone foolish enough to still be seated. A Dalek Agent entered and ripped the door to the cockpit off it's hinges before dragging the co-pilot and the pilot out towards the dalek cargo hold. A daleks was waiting outside and scanned the pilots, "Superior intelligence! You will join the Dalek Race." I looked out the window to see the Dalekfication chamber at the ready. The special weapons dalek stopped before us and said, ** _"_** ** _alert high command! The Penguins have been detected."_** "Oh for the love of furros," Skipper said.

(end of chapter Five) ****


	7. Chapter Six: The Daleks (again)

Dalek Cargo Hold

(Skipper's POV)

The Special Weapons Dalek escorted us out of the cargo hold where two drone daleks were waiting. " ** _The Penguins are our prisoners,"_** the special weapons replied. " ** _Why have they not been exterminated? Explain?"_** One of the drones replied. " ** _The Prime Minister has demanded their presence!"_** the special weapons replied. " ** _We will escort them to the parliament floor!"_** the drone replied. The two daleks flanked us while the Special weapons dalek stayed behind us. " ** _You will not attempt to escape!"_** the special weapons replied cocking it's massive gun to underline this point. We were escorted thru winding passages until we reach a door an imperial guard was waiting both guns trained on us, " ** _Why have the penguins not been exterminated! Dalek High Command demands to know!"_**

The Door opened and the Supreme Dalek appeared in all it's glory, " ** _The Prime Minister has demanded their presence."_** The Imperial guard escorted us into the massive parliament room which was surprising empty. The Imperial Guard stopped when we reached the ramp to the prime minister. One of the dalek agents stepped forward and ominously said, "the prime minister will see you now." The Dalek agents literally threw us in front of the prime minister's immobile casting. " ** _What do you know of our plans,"_** it said. "What plans?" I asked. " ** _A Transdimenional portal will be opened…"_** "You already tried that…twice," Kowalski said. " ** _A new class of special weapons daleks will enter it…and will prepare the planet on the other side for invasion!"_** A scientist dalek entered and said, " ** _Prime Minister! Mega Special Weapons Daleks have successfully arrived in the monsters vs. aliens universe!"_** A screen flickered to life and a Dalek with a giant Gatlin-style gun that put the special weapon's gun to shame and began to speak, " ** _The Planet is ripe for invasion!"_** "For what reasons," Kowalski said. " ** _Once we deal with the other invaders we will open the portal for the dalek fleet!"_** " ** _What other invaders! Explain!"_** the supreme demanded, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!" "Unknown,"_** the dalek replied.

" ** _Acclerate our plans open the portal for the fleet!" "Portal will open in 20 earth minutes!"_** it replied. " ** _WE will conquer the planet! Nothing will stand in our way!"_** "What about all the humans in that plane!" Kowalski shouted. " ** _The Humans of superior intelligence will enter the dalekfication chamber!"_** "And those with average intelligence?" I asked. " ** _They will be converted into Dalek agents! Everyone else…" "Will be Exterminated!"_** the supreme replied. "How predictable," Kowalski muttered. Two more scientist teleported in, " ** _Portal open!"_** " ** _Excellent!"_** the prime minister replied. Another Holoscreen activated, " ** _The Emperor will take over all military operations on alternate earth!" "Understood,"_** the prime minister replied. " ** _the Dalek parliament ship will stay in the prime universe! Teleport the penguins to the earth so they can witness our victory!"_** The Message from Emperor dalek-sec ended. " ** _Engage defense Zero-Five!"_** the supreme replied. " ** _Transmat engaged!_** " a bronze dalek replied.

The four of us were teleported out of the ship and landed with a thud on the ground. The Paraliment ship left the planet while the rest of the dalek armada headed in the direction of a massive portal. "We need to get up there," I said. "With the entire Dalek armada?" Kowalski shouted, "how do you intend to do that?" "Look, The Super-Plane!" Private shouted. The Super-plane appeared in front of us hovering one foot off the ground. We rushed onto the plane and it took off into the air. "Hard to starboard!" I shouted, "Follow that armada! Double Banana overdrive!" The last of the dalek armada pasted thru the portal and as we sped towards it it started to close. "Skipper!" Kowalski said, "we're not going to make it! WE have five seconds until that portal closes" "Intitate Warp Drive!' I shouted.

The Pilot nodded and intiated warp drive and we blasted thru the portal with only half a second to spare. What we saw on the other side was San Francisco in chaos with the dalek fleet and thousands of daleks fighting with giant alien robots while the military tried to fight off both invaders. Meanwhile the new mega special weapons daleks wreaked havoc while Dalek patrol ships flew around firing at everything. The gaint alien robots were also firing on everything. "Well at least it not san deigo," Kowalski said. "The Daleks and those robots are evenly matched," I said, "stalemate!" " ** _This Can not be! This can not be!"_** the supreme shouted, " ** _No power in the universe can match that of the daleks!" "_** No power in our universe," I corrected.

A tiltrotor landed nearby and a familiar figure with a megaphone appeared, "Well Daleks and gaint robots have just met their match…" " ** _None of the Abominations will stand in our way! And You will surrender General W.R. Monger!"_** "Never," he replied. "Um…I have a question," B.O.B asked, "what abominations?" "Um I think we're the abominations,"The Missing Link whispered. "I though we were monsters," B.O.B replied. "Why do I even try?" Link replied. "A nice to see you again would be nice," Private said. "Private! Such pleasantries only slow us down," Kowalski replied. "We pride ourselves in speedy response times!" I said. "And operating like a ghostly wind," private muttered. "Or a windy ghost," I replied. " ** _You will all be exterminated!"_** and then a massive hologram of a alien with multiple eyes appeared, "Not that guy again," susan muttered. "But he's dead," Dr. Cockroach replied. "Nations of the world," the alien announced, "in case you don't already know who I am! I Am Gallaxhar. Now that I reintroduce myself time to move on to my standard greeting. Humans of earth, I come in peace. You need not fear me, I mean you no harm. However, it is important to note that most of you will not survive the next 24 hours. The few of you that do survive will be enslaved and experimented upon. You should, in no way, take any of this personally. It's just business. So to recap, I come in peace, I mean you no harm, and you all will die. Gallaxhar out." The hologram flicked out of existence

"Um…That is the complete opposite for coming in peace," I said. And then Gallaxhar was teleported in front of us, " ** _The Daleks are the ones who will conquer this planet! Your Forces will withdraw or you will be exterminated!"_** the emperor boomed from the imperial flag-ship. All Daleks surrounded Gallaxhar and pointed their weapons at him. "Wait we both want this planet!" Gallaxhar announced, "we could work together!" **_"_** ** _Daleks do not ally themselves with inferior species!"_** The Supreme announced as a special weapons dalek appeared. "I destroyed my whole planet," Gallaxhar replied, "and everyone on it." "Wow," Kowalski said, "rage problems?" " ** _He has showed Beautiful Divine Hatred!"_** "How is hatred beautiful," Susan asked. I looked susan in the eye(pretty hard when she's 50 feet tall) and said, "they think hatred is beautiful." " ** _He would make a good dalek,"_** another dalek said. " ** _He is not important to our plans,"_** Dalek-Sec announced, " ** _He must be exterminated!"_** The Special weapons trained it's gun on gallaxhar, " ** _Exterminate Him!"_** The Supreme boomed, " ** _Exterminate Gallaxhar!_** "

To be continued in…

The Final DreamWorks War: Monsters Vs. Daleks III


	8. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgement of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

End of the War

Part one: Daleks no more

Part two: Victory!

Conclusion 

Wars end(one-shot)


End file.
